Battle Scars and a Broken Mask
by Colony L2
Summary: I know it's early to be posting for the contest but I want to post this early,regardless of winning this story has a special place in my heart~Sarah(princessofthewaves)


"Battle Scars and a Broken Mask "  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is myself, but my heart will always belong to Trowa. Trowa, on the other hand, is owned by SOTSU, but I'd like to think that his heart belongs to me.  
  
Pairings: 3 x S (Trowa and myself for those of you who don't know)  
  
Summary: This is a story about two people. About a man who hasn't fought a war in another world, but a war with himself, deep within his heart and mind. This is also about what it takes to end that war, to heal the scars be they physical, emotional or mental. Also.what another person is willing to sacrifice to heal those wounds...and help end the war.  
  
My POV (Sarah for those who don't know me)  
  
Neopets screename: princessofthewaves  
  
Dedication: This truly is dedicated to Trowa, but I'm using this for the contest because well, hell I dunno but here it is anyway!  
  
  
  
I sat at the bar by the entrance of the club on L-3, my arms wrapped around my body as the doors opened and closed with the entrances of the other club-goers. I hunched low in my chair; trying to remain as warm as possible.I just had to wear my most provocative outfit tonight, despite the weather.  
  
I felt someone staring at me from behind, then heard a soft, yet ultimately deep, almost hypnotic voice. "Cold, Miss?" came the question, as I felt a heavy piece of material drape over my shoulders. I turned around to see what, or who was talking to me.  
  
There in front of me stood a tall, handsome man. He stood probably around 6 foot, maybe 6'2. dark brown hair that fell in one bang across one of his emerald eyes. He had tanned skin, high cheekbones so I assumed he was of European blood, or at least looked it. Dressed in a dark gray t-shirt and black jeans, his black coat hung over my shoulders. He smiled, flashing white teeth to contrast the darkness of the room.  
  
I must have murmured an answer because he gave me another quick smile and walked off into the darkness. My heart was beating quickly as he turned and disappeared into the smoke and dancing lights, leaving me to ponder over who he was, why he let me have this jacket. and just what kind of cologne he had that's essence wafted into my nose.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
I don't remember how I got home that night; just that I had managed to get back to my apartment, his jacket draped over my shoulders from the instant he had put it there. I had fallen asleep instantly when I go home, sprawled out on my bed, not caring about changing or anything.  
  
I woke up the next morning, still fully clothed and the only covering being the black jacket that the mysterious man had given me the night before. I blinked several times before sitting up, still in my clothes from the night before. The jacket was draped over my body like a blanket, and I had been curled up in it, hugging it to me almost like it was protecting my life itself.  
  
Finally, I did manage to drag my lazy butt out of bed and get dressed. I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt to go to work in, and pulled my hair into a tight bun to keep it out of my face. Since the war, I'd been doing work with some of the scrap yards, taking orders for parts and other such things.but it wasn't until I was walking out the door, that I remembered that we were all going to the Circus that was on the Colony.  
  
I'd heard about the Circus from a few friends that I worked with; they said that it had a good show, not to mention that it was a good way to get out of work for the day. I've never been one to go to the circus, it had always seemed to me that it was a place for kids.and I am not a kid. Although, I'm not one to knock an experience until I've tried it so. I decided to go.  
  
My friend not only had tickets, but passes to meet the performers after the entire show. I thought it was a good deal. The show was good.they had the usual elephants, tigers, acrobats, but one act really startled me. He was a clown.but not just any. He seemed so sad, the half mask making the illusion he was smiling, but I could tell that it was just an illusion.he looked so familiar to me. Why? I don't know.  
  
It was then that I realized who the 'clown' was.he was the man from the club only the night before. It was truly the same person; the same features... the same soft, euphoric aura that he had from the last time I saw him.  
  
After the show, the group I came with and I made our way to the little meeting area to meet the performers. I hugged the black jacket close to me; I had brought it for some unknown reason, but now I could give it back to the stranger. We met the acrobats, and the girl that threw knives, she introduced herself as Catherine Bloom. The stranger leaned against a crate behind the crowd, his arms folded and his eyes on the ground.  
  
I walked over to him, the jacket held by a hand and slung over my shoulder. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow as I stood in front of him, offering the jacket. "I do believe this is yours, sir. thank you, it was greatly appreciated." I said, as he took the jacket and held out a hand.  
  
He smiled another one of those half-smiles and held the jacket in one hand. "I'm Trowa Barton, and it's good to see you again." I took his hand and shook it lightly, "Sarah...and I can agree with you, it's nice to see you again as well."  
  
A small glint passed through his eyes, making them sparkle a slight bit. He let go of my hand and looked me over, almost like he was.checking me out. I think I started to blush because a soft chuckle escaped his lips and he leaned closer to me.  
  
"Maybe we could see each other again.?" he asked looking me in the eye.  
  
"At the club tomorrow..around 11:30pm?" I said, blinking under the feeling of his gaze.  
  
He nodded and turned away from me, the jacket swinging behind him as he exited the tent. That left me standing, gazing after the lithe form. I could still feel myself blushing, so I turned to leave, thoughts of him dancing in my mind.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The next day passed slowly; I remember looking at the clock every few minutes at work, checking to see how much time was left until I could see this man.Trowa. When my time at work had finally passed, I went home and spent the long hours debating on what to wear, how to act, and why exactly this man was interested in little old me. I didn't understand, but I'm not out to complain when a good looking, and seemingly great guy is interested in me.  
  
Finally, it was time when I could start to get ready. I put on a pair of dark denim jeans and a white shirt that tied up the front; I made sure it was short sleeved so that maybe he'd offer me his jacket again. My hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, so that my face could be seen but that it was also down. I made sure that everything was perfect, my make up. hair. attire. it all had to be exact so that I would look...enticing.  
  
I got to the club about 10:45...way early, I know...but it was better then waiting at home. At least here I could relax. But my feelings like that changed instantly when I saw Trowa's now familiar figure sitting in a chair at the bar. My heart started to race and I could feel my hands instantly get sweaty.typical nerves, yes?  
  
He looked up, saw me and smiled. A swift motion to the chair beside him told me to sit. I did, then smiled at him as he again gave me a once over.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Sarah.you're early, know that?" he asked, smiling a playful half smile that almost made me want to either melt, or smack him.  
  
"So are you, Trowa." I answered back as coyly as I could, trying not to blush under his gaze.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
We spent the evening talking, living in our own little world at our seats; not caring who saw us. It was.amazing to spend that time with him. I learned many things about Trowa; he had fought in the war, fighting since he was a child.I couldn't comprehend how lonely he must be as he told me these memories, but all I could feel was that maybe I could help.  
  
Trowa and I slipped out of the club as it started to get crowded. We walked out onto the street and started walking, I wasn't sure where we were going, but if I could be honest.I didn't really care. He spoke softly to me as we walked, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. I could see him steal glances at me as I matched his stride beside him, talking equally softly.  
  
Suddenly, I could feel myself get grabbed from behind by strong hands. I cried out as a rough palm covered my mouth, stifling my cry. Trowa turned and tried to help me, but another two pairs of dark, hairy hands held him back as well.  
  
"Give me your money, wench!" came the growl from my captor's mouth.  
  
I pulled out the money I had in my pocket and handed it to him, my eyes wide and locked with my captor's. He smiled evilly and walked closer to the wall by the alleyway he had jumped out of. The man lifted me up and looked over my body, his sour breath coming in wheezes across my face.  
  
"Now give me you!" he cried, uncovering my mouth.  
  
I struggled and kicked to get him off me, and I assume I did a good job because he slammed me.hard.into the wall of the alley; causing me to hit my head hard against the brick. Pain shot through my body as I was held, but not for long.  
  
Trowa had escaped the man's groupies and was fighting off my captor who had dropped me to the ground. I was curled in a little ball against the base of the wall, tears rolling down my cheeks from the searing pain. I heard the fight go on, then pairs of feet scuffling away. I tried to open my eyes to see the outcome, but couldn't.  
  
It was then that I felt a soft hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Trowa leaning over me, a worried look in his emerald eyes. He looked me over and carefully lifted me into his arms, pressing me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
When I woke up later that night, I was lying on a couch that was not my own. My eyes opened slowly and I could already feel the soreness in the back of my head. There was and ice pack on my neck, I could feel the cold. I wondered where I was.because I already knew that I wasn't home.  
  
I again felt the soft hand on my cheek and looked into Trowa's familiar face. He smiled and pressed a hand to my forehead. "I don't think you have a fever, but it would probably be a good idea if you stayed here tonight, Sarah." He whispered, sitting down on the floor beside me.  
  
"Thank you, you're very kind." I said, feeling my head spin as I tried to talk. He gave me another concerned look and stroked my hair, humming a soft song.  
  
I tried to sit up, but as soon as I tried I felt myself sway in the fit of dizziness. Trowa placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to steady me; I mumbled a thank you and felt tears sting in the corners of my eyes.  
  
"You need to rest." he said, sitting beside me on the couch.  
  
I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. He smiled and pulled the ice pack off my neck and placed it on the table in front of the couch. I snuggled up to him, my head throbbing as he massaged my neck. I slipped into a dream state and felt my body totally relax in his arms.  
  
He stood up and stretched, "I'm going to take a shower.if you want something to sleep in, there's a shirt on my bed that you can use." He said, walking into a doorway that was down the hall. I sat there for a minutes and followed him.  
  
As promised there was a shirt on the bed, and a door was closed in the room already, I could hear water running and I could see light under the door. I figured that was where Trowa was.  
  
I changed into the shirt and sat on his bed. It was soft, not too soft though.and I closed my eyes as the throbbing in my head slowed, but didn't stop. I felt better then I had so I stood up and looked around the room. His dresser was covered in picture frames, but only one faced the bed.  
  
I picked up the picture and stared at it, my eyes wide. It was done in black and white, but only one item was done in color. The scene was the club, crowded as usual.but the camera had made all the other figures hazy, as though they didn't matter. The only clear thing in the picture was a figure of a girl sitting at the bar, the colors were bright, and making her stand out.I recognized the girl. It was me.  
  
The door to the bathroom opened and Trowa stepped out, dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I looked from the picture to him with a confused look on my face.  
  
"I see you found that.does it bother you?" he asked, sitting beside me.  
  
I shook my head and put the picture back, looking at Trowa almost crying. I didn't even want to ask why he had that picture; I just wanted to be in his arms. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, his hand rubbing my neck and where I'd been hit earlier.the pain was gone.  
  
He looked down at me and gave a soft sigh, leaning his face closer to mine. Instinctively, I did the same thing until our lips touched. During that kiss, it felt as though every question I had ever asked or wanted to ask was answered. I suddenly felt whole, complete.and happy.  
  
I pulled away from the kiss and hugged him, my face buried in the crook of his neck. He smiled and stroked my hair softly as my tears finally gave way and I cried against him, just happy to be with someone who cared.  
  
When my tears ceased I looked up at him, and him down at me. He leaned down and whispered softly in my ear, making me blush. I bit my lower lip, thinking, and the nodded slowly. He smiled that same half smile, reached over to the lamp beside the bed that was on, and turned out the light.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
My eyes fluttered open that next morning and I found myself curled up against Trowa's chest, my head on his bare shoulder. My hand was laying palm facing down on his bare chest, his hands stroking my back. I smiled and settled back down, not wanting to move.  
  
Trowa stirred and pulled me closer to him. I looked up to his face and saw tears rolling down his cheeks, he was mumbling incoherently and his eyes were squeezed shut. I leaned up to him and ran my finger down his cheek, "it's alright...you're okay..." I murmured, softly.  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he gave me a look like that of a scared child. Those emerald eyes were clouded over with pain and hurt, and it nearly destroyed my heart.  
  
"Are you my guardian angel?" he asked, searching my face.  
  
I shook my head and dropped a kiss on his forehead. His eyes cleared over and he pulled me into a hug and whispered, "No, you're a beautiful princess in a fairytale that I wish to live in..."  
  
I sighed softly and he held me close. We stayed like that for a while, and then he moved to get up. It was then that I saw the long, ropey scars on his back. I gasped and got up as well, following him to the window where he stood. My eyes searched his back as I stood behind Trowa's tall figure. I wrapped my arms around his waist, my hands on his stomach.  
  
Then, I felt the pain explode on my back and stomach.I bit my lip, but held fast to the man in my arms, tears rolling down my face.  
  
"This is why I was worried to ever be with a woman.it seems that if someone touches where these scars reside, they feel the pain that was inflicted on me to receive them. No one has ever felt this pain and held on.so why is it that you do?" he asked turned around in my arms.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened as he saw me. His arms wrapped around my waist as his eyes searched me. "You. you have the scars! The ones that I have..." he stammered, pulling away from me.  
  
I nodded and ran a hand over where the scares used to reside on his body. I closed my eyes as the pain dulled to an ache, trying to concentrate on anything but that. Maybe this would help.maybe I could help end this war that he'd been fighting in that dream.  
  
"You said I was the princess in a fairytale.how does the story end?" I asked, gazing up into his bewildered eyes.  
  
He was silent for a moment, his hands tracing a pattern into my back. My eyes remained locked with his as he thought carefully about his answer.  
  
"We will know in three days.but these three days will be hard. We won't be able to see, come in contact with, or talk to each other.if by then we know how we feel for each other, then we'll know how the story will end." He answered quietly, pulling away from me.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Those three days were hell for me. I spent all my time thinking about him, Trowa Barton. He consumed my mind and I wanted nothing more then to go back to that apartment and tell him how I felt for him.problem was, I hadn't thought about it.  
  
We had planned that on the evening of the third day, I would go to the Circus to see him.then we would tell each other how we felt for one another. I had thought long and hard and finally came to my decision; the only problem was having to wait now.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
I stepped into the main tent of the Circus three days after leaving Trowa's apartment, I could hardly contain myself any longer and I needed to see him.now. The crowd was small that night, and I found a seat up front, thankfully.  
  
Trowa stood in the back part of the tent behind one of the curtains, his eyes searching for the woman who he'd hoped would show up. The three days were over and he could finally tell this woman.Sarah. how he felt for her.  
  
* She had rid him of the scars that had inhabited his body, he didn't know how but they no longer were there. Also. the dreams, the nightmares he'd had since childhood were gone. It was like an internal war was over, and he was new to this feeling and wanted to share it with the woman he'd spent time with. the woman he loved.*  
  
Trowa walked over to me as I sat down on the hard wooden bench, I hadn't noticed his approach, as silent as he was.but it didn't matter. "So you did come." he said quietly, slipping an arm around my waist as he sat beside me.  
  
I nodded in answer and laid my head on his shoulder, thankful for him to be there. He smiled and pulled me closer to his side. It was nice, being held close to him...but it soon came to an end as he was called backstage to prepare.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
After the performance I walked back to the meeting area where I had met Trowa formally for the first time. It wasn't crowded, one or two people talked to Catherine, who I'd just waved to and she smiled at me. It was nice, and Trowa leaned against the same crate he had when I'd first introduced myself.  
  
I stepped in front of him and met his gaze, my eyes never leaving his. He smiled that same damned half smile and stood directly in front of me. I attempted to mock him, but he took me into his muscled arms and stared even deeper into my eyes.  
  
"How does the story end, princess?" he asked quietly.  
  
I took his hand and pulled him to a darkened corner where no one stood around and lifted the back of my shirt, revealing the place where the scars that matched his own once were. They were there no longer. Trowa's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when no words formed.  
  
"The story ends with the princess telling the man she truly loves how she feels about him.she loves him and is very happy with having helped end the war he had with himself. That's my ending.how does yours go?" I said, turning to face this man with whom I stood.  
  
"Pretty much the same way. Only it is the man that tells the princess how he feels.and he breaks the mask that he's been hiding under." Trowa said, dropping that smiling half mask to the floor and stepping on it.  
  
I could feel my eyes well up with tears, and that was all it took, I knew I loved this man. Trowa wrapped his arms around me and stared into my eyes, his once clouded emerald ones now sparkling with a new found life.  
  
He leaned his head close to mine, and I, instinctively, did the same. It was true love's first kiss.and the first of many.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Rushed at the end, I know but I didn't have a lot of time to do this in.but I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
